


One flesh, One heart, One soul

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know,” you reply, “There’s something sweet about you Sandor, and it’s getting harder for you to hide it.”</p>
<p>“Aye - but that’d be down to you, [Y/N].”</p>
<p>Sandor Clegane and the reader share a moment on their way north to Winterfell. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One flesh, One heart, One soul

You raise your hand to touch the scars on his face. More than scars really: his flesh was melted and tender to your touch. He closed his eyes at the feeling of your gentle hand on his burnt cheek. You smiled. Somehow he looked so peaceful just with his eyes shut as they were. Almost as if he was sleeping, with you lying beside him beneath the stars, or in a shabby inn on the Kingsroad.

He opened his eyes and they softened as he saw you smiling.

“What is it?” His voice was gruff and low, but whenever he spoke to you it became soft and sweet almost.

“I don’t know,” you reply, “There’s something sweet about you Sandor, and it’s getting harder for you to hide it.”

“Sweet” He scoffed then paused a moment before looking you directly in the eye, “Aye - but that’d be down to you, [Y/N].”

He leant down and placed a kiss on your forehead before getting to his feet. You were sitting beneath an oak tree by the side of the Kingsroad, your horses standing nearby. The Lady Stark of Winterfell had asked for Sandor, the raven arriving less than a month ago so now the two of you were heading north. Apparently she wanted to meet Sandor’s new wife.

“Come on, [Y/N],” he called over to you as he tightened the girth on his horse, “We don’t want to lie under the stars tonight – it’s supposed to rain. We’ll need to get to an inn before dark.”

“And will we have to share a bed like before?” You asked, finally standing up and coming over to him. He gave you a crooked grin and slipped his hand around your waist, pulling you into him.

“Don’t tell me my new wife isn’t a virgin pure,” he leant down and kissed your neck, “What have I got myself into?”

“Well I was before I met you, Clegane,” you tease, letting your hand slide down his back. His grin falters a bit before he leans in to kiss you more fully on the mouth.

“[Y/N],” his voice is barely a whisper, “I love you more than I ever thought possible.” He looks you in the eye and places one of his large hands against your cheek, “One flesh, one heart, one soul.”

“Sandor,” you say but he interrupts.

“With this kiss I pledge my love and I take you for my lady wife,” And he leant in, kissing you more lovingly than you ever thought possible. After a moment you pull apart.

“That moment when we stood in that Sept,” you say, caressing his hair, “I will never forget it. And now a Clegane am I.” You smile at him and his grin returns, the scars on his face seeming to disappear at the joy in his eyes.

The next inn was closer than expected and they made use of the room they were given as only a newlywed couple can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed it. I really like the character of Sandor Clegane and hope very much that he reappears in season 6 of Game of Thrones and the Winds of Winter.
> 
> I think I have a thing for writing drabbles - they're not too long so don't take forever to write and you can get right to the place you want to write about.
> 
> Feedback is adored... as are kudos?
> 
> Trying not to be overly needy... not working really is it? Oh well...


End file.
